Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a device administration system and a device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image processing system in which a multi-function peripheral (MFP), an authentication server, and a plurality of service servers are connected to each other over a network. In this image processing system, upon authenticating login information, such as a user ID, received from the MFP, the authentication server sends the MFP a menu screen for a service, of which use is permitted for a user identified by the login information.